


"Why you have all those arrows?"

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sempre essere creativi fa bene al proprio compare</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why you have all those arrows?"

"Lo sai che abbiamo un progetto di psicologia tra due giorni?" Chiese Phil molto preoccupato "Non ho la minima idea di cosa poter fare, non ho neanche idea del perché sia finito in questo corso eppure a quanto pare sono qui e non so cosa possa essere un progetto efficiente per questa cosa" era allarmato ed iniziava a sfogliare libri.  
"Stai tranquillo, non è la fine del mondo e ho io un'idea geniale e che ci frutterà un ottimo voto" gli disse Clint chiudendogli il libro "Se non passiamo questo corso siamo fritti e questo progetto vale il 40% del voto, mi spieghi ancora perché siamo a questo corso?" Chiese Phil cercando di calmarsi.  
"Non sapevi che corso scegliere hai messo il foglio al contrario attaccato al muro e mi hai chiesto di scoccargli una freccia contro e ha bucato il corso di psicologia e ora sei qui a fare questo progetto, che sarà fuori dagli schemi e che possiamo usare più o meno anche per la presentazione di fisica" gli disse gentile "Ora vai a casa e ci penso io lunedì mattina, ok?" Gli chiese Clint e lo abbraccia.  
"Va bene allora, mi fido di te e ti lascio fare , mi dispiace non aiutarti però" rispose Phil un po' in colpa.  
"Tu mi aiuterai, non lo sai ma mi aiuterai" disse Clint enigmatico.  
Due giorni dopo si incontrarono di nuovo a scuola e Phil vide Clint con un grosso borsone con un falco disegnato sopra "Cos'è quello?" Chiese il ragazzo ignaro della cosa.  
"Il nostro progetto, non devi dire nulla, e scoprirai in cosa consiste più tardi" gli rispose Barton.  
Non appena Clint si girò , Phil si mise subito a guardare dentro il borsone "Clint perché ci sono arco e troppe frecce?" Chiese preoccupato "Il nostro progetto le prevede stai tranquillo e fidati di me e non ti farò male".  
Poi entrarono tre professori "Buongiorno ragazzi, stamattina a sorpresa faremo i progetti di gruppo di tutte e tre le materie insieme , almeno limitiamo i tempi vediamo se c'è gente abbastanza creativa da unire più di una disciplina" disse uno dei tre professori.  
"Barton, Coulson siete i primi"  
Phil era agitato "Non so neanche un progetto figurati tre" disse stringendogli il braccio "Vai in piedi contro il muro e fidati, non ti succederà niente di male e prenderemo un bel voto".  
Coulson non discusse e lasciò fare all'arciere "Oggi vogliamo mostrarvi come la paura possa scomparire se a fare qualcosa di spaventoso è qualcuno di cui ci si fida" disse scoccando una freccia contro Phil senza neanche guardarlo e quella freccia arrivò dritta vicino al suo collo "Se lo avesse fatto un altro ora il povero Phil starebbe piangendo o pregando, ma il fatto che sa che non sbaglio mai mira lo rassicura" disse per poi scoccare altre frecce che crearono praticamente la sagoma di Coulson poi gli mise una mela sulla testa e la colpì, questo è anche il motivo per cui funzionò la storia di Guglielmo Tell ,dato che il paggio con la mela in testa non si spostò" poi si spostò altrove nella stanza "Spieghiamo anche il movimento parabolico della frecce per cui da qualsiasi punto la si lanci si colpisce il bersaglio con precisione" disse Clint scoccando altre frecce.  
Poi concluse la presentazione "Ok, grazie ragazzi avete il massimo dei voti, ma non portare più le frecce in classe Barton hai fatto svenire mezza classe dalla paura".  
l'arciere si scusò e uscì dalla classe dopo aver liberato il compagno dalle frecce "Tu sei un folle, potevi uccidermi" disse Phil, Clint diede un morso alla mela che aveva appoggiato sulla testa di Phil , "non è successo e abbiamo preso il massimo punteggio e tutto va per il meglio" gli sorrise "Ma questo non cambia che tu sia folle" replicò Coulson "se non fossi un folle non mi avresti scelto" disse Clint poi rise e gli diede un bacio


End file.
